


Tricks around the Office

by cmere



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmere/pseuds/cmere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gary's gay? Uh oh. He's going to think I was coming on to him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks around the Office

“And cut,” Gob said. Gary turned off the camera and swung it down from his shoulder.

They were in the copy room at the Bluth Company, finishing up _Tricks around the Office_. Gob had just caused the copier to spit out a pixelated black and white image of his head, which he held up next to his own grinning face for the final scene.

“Is that it?” Gary asked.

“I think it is,” Gob said. “Thanks again for your great camera work. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

“No problem,” Gary said, setting the camera down on the shelf and taking a step closer to Gob. “It’s been fun to break up the monotony of my work days a little.”

“Yeah, I bet my brother Michael has you doing all sorts of tasks that are beneath your skill level.” Gob squinted at him. “You’re too fine a specimen to be locked in an office, filing papers all day.”

Gary looked down but Gob could see him smiling. Had he said something gay again? Gob had never had this problem before, but whenever Gary came around Gob suddenly turned into Tobias. He cleared this throat and took a step closer to Gary, reaching out to tilt Gary’s chin up so he could read his expression and find out if he had offended him. Gary met his eyes and Gob suddenly felt nervous.

“Listen,” Gob said after a moment, looking to the side. “I need to tell you something.” 

“Yeah?” Gary said. Gob realized his hand was still under Gary’s chin and did Gary seem closer to him than he was five seconds ago?

“I’m not gay,” Gob said. 

“Oh, I know,” Gary replied. “I am, though.”

“I know,” Gob said. “But I’m not.”

“I know,” Gary said. Then, before Gob could figure out what was happening and why there was this weird tension between them and how Gary had gotten even closer to him still, Gary’s arms were tightening around his waist and Gob’s hand had moved to the back of Gary’s neck and they were kissing, hot and open-mouthed and with tongue. Over the next several moments, Gob discovered that Gary was a really, really good kisser. He finally forced himself to break away to take a deep breath and get a hold of himself.

“I’m really not,” Gob gasped.

“I know,” Gary said sympathetically, and he sounded like he really did believe Gob, so why was he pressing Gob back up against the copy machine and running one hand down his chest and keeping his face—and his mouth—so close to Gob’s? That perfectly shaped little _mouth_ , red and slightly swollen from their kiss.

This time, Gob was the one who leaned forward first, and he could feel Gary smile into the kiss. They stayed like that for a while, their bodies perfectly still except for the way Gary was rubbing circles into Gob’s lower back with his thumb and into the roof of Gob’s mouth with his tongue. Then Gary suddenly rolled his hips against Gob’s, and with the copier behind him, keeping him in place, Gob couldn’t escape the feel of Gary’s erection rubbing against his own. Gob’s hips twitched at the friction and Gary laughed before kissing down the side of Gob’s neck, hands moving to Gob’s hips and holding them steady as he thrust himself up against Gob again.

Gob moaned. 

“You’re such a good magician,” Gary murmured before nipping at Gob’s earlobe. “It’s really hot.”

Gob’s heart filled with pride even as he was fraught with uncertainty over what, exactly, he was doing.

“Well, you’re a really good…cameraman…” Gob trailed off breathlessly as Gary found a spot on his neck and began to suck. At the same time, he untucked Gob’s shirt and trailed his fingers along the skin above his waistline. Then Gary laughed again. Why did Gary keep laughing? Had that not been a good compliment?

“Are we really going to do this?” Gary said, his fingers answering his own question as he pulled at Gob’s belt.

“Anyone could walk in,” Gob said. His heart was fluttering from nerves. Gary’s eyes met his and then he hungrily pressed their mouths together, yanking at Gob’s belt and dropping it on the floor before bringing both hands back to undo Gob’s pants, which fell down around Gob’s knees. Gary continued to slide their tongues together, placing his hands on Gob’s hips and grinding against him. He gave Gob’s ass a squeeze before slipping underneath the elastic waistband of his boxer briefs, and the feel of Gary’s touch against the sensitive bare skin of his ass was unbearably sexy. Gob squirmed.

“Should—should—should I…?” Gob was trying to ask if he should undo Gary’s pants as well but Gary kept kissing him and kissing him, and Gob wasn’t sure he’d be able to get the words out anyway. He let his hands fall to Gary’s zipper and Gary suddenly moaned loudly into his mouth and pressed himself up against Gob’s hand. Gob jumped a little and then, realizing that this was probably the effect he wanted to have, cupped Gary’s groin through his pants. Gary moaned again and Gob’s eyes widened, excited that he seemed to be doing something right.

“Come on,” Gary murmured, thrusting into Gob’s hand, and Gob took that as his cue to unzip his pants. He slipped his hand inside and realized when he felt skin that he had accidentally gone one step further and gotten inside Gary’s boxers as well. Gary made a guttural noise as Gob’s knuckles bumped up against his cock.

With a small shrug to himself, Gob let his fingers wrap around Gary’s length, gripped him tight and began sliding his hand slowly back and forth, which was the way Gob always started when he was jerking off. Gary’s arms had come up around Gob’s neck and he was panting, pulling Gob down for a kiss as he continued thrusting into Gob’s hand.

At first, Gob had difficulty concentrating on stroking Gary’s cock and kissing him at the same time; he would forget to do either one or the other. After a minute, though, he ducked his head down to lick Gary’s neck, and Gary scrabbled at his back, and he sped up his hand’s movements, and everything seemed to fall into a rhythm that worked. Gob liked the way Gary’s breath felt on his ear, hot puffs of air escaping him; he liked the way Gary was clutching at him like he’d fall apart if he let go; he liked the way Gary alternately groaned and then muttered, “Gob,” again and again. He thought hearing his name in that breathy voice might be his favorite part of all this—until Gary tensed up and cried out and came in his hand, his forehead pressed hard against Gob’s shoulder and his entire body trembling. That, Gob decided, was definitely his favorite part.

Gob slipped his hand out from inside Gary’s boxers and tried to figure out something to wipe it on. He settled on his own shirt, and then slid his arms around Gary’s waist. Gary stayed like that for a moment, still leaning on Gob’s shoulder, and Gob could hear his breathing slow. Then Gary pressed a quick kiss to his lips and without saying a word, he dropped to his knees, taking Gob’s boxer briefs down with him.

Gob didn’t even have time to be self-conscious before Gary’s mouth was wrapped around his cock—not that he had anything to be self-conscious about, but Gary was pretty impressively sizeable himself and Gob didn’t want to have to worry about anyone comparing. Gary, however, didn’t seem to be concerned about comparing anything, because he was so intensely focused on sucking Gob off. In fact, it was already one of the most enthusiastic blowjobs Gob had ever received.

Gob looked down as Gary pulled back just slightly, sucking hard on the tip of Gob’s cock as his tongue made quick swipes across the head. Gob had to grip the copier behind him to keep his knees from buckling at the sight of that pretty red mouth taking him in. Gary’s eyes flitted up and met Gob’s, tongue slathering all over him in the meantime, and Gob forced himself to look away before he came right then and there. Gary was relentless—he kept licking and sucking and licking _while_ sucking and he didn’t even seem like he needed to breathe. Gob peeked down again to find that Gary was still staring up at his face. How was it possible for someone’s lips to be so red? 

Gob moaned. Gary started to fist the base of Gob’s cock while he sucked wetly on the head, his other hand brushing over Gob’s ass, and Gob couldn’t pretend that he’d be able to last any longer, even if he looked away. He came with a groan, hips jerking and his hand sliding through Gary’s hair. Gary kept sucking on him as his cock softened, which caused Gob to bang his fist against the copier and squeak from the sensitivity. Gary really knew what he was doing.

“You gay guys give really good head,” Gob muttered as sank down on the floor next to Gary. Gary grinned and gave him a quick kiss.

“Thanks,” he said.

“I’m not gay, you know,” Gob said again, feeling the need to clarify again after what had just happened. He hoped Gary wasn’t expecting a relationship or something now.

“I know,” Gary said. “You’re bi, right?”

“Excuse me? Goodbye?” Gob said, confused and a little hurt. Was Gary going to just _leave_ now? After all that?

“No, I mean, you’re bisexual, right?” Gary said, snuggling up against Gob’s side. Gob wrapped his arm around Gary’s shoulders almost automatically.

“Doesn’t bisexual mean those girls at the club who kiss each other to get guys?” Gob said. “Man, I love bisexual girls.”

“No, those girls are probably more straight,” Gary said.

“But they kiss each other,” Gob said. What was Gary talking about? “Seems pretty bisexual to me.”

“And you just kissed me,” Gary said, kissing him again as though for proof.

“Yeah, but…” Gob couldn’t think of anything to say. “I’m not gay,” he finally settled on. “I like women. I fuck women all the time.”

“Did you like what just happened?” Gary asked. 

Gob paused before saying, “Yes,” suspicious he was about to be tricked.

“So you liked having sex with a guy, but you also like having sex with girls.”

“I guess,” Gob said.

“That’s what bisexual means,” Gary said. “If you’re attracted to both men and women. And both men and women can be bisexual.”

“Can I tell you something, Gary?” Gob said. Gary nodded, looking up at him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about right now.”

Gary laughed. “That’s okay,” he said. “You’ll see eventually.”

“I doubt that,” Gob tried to say, but his words got muffled by Gary’s mouth on his. The kiss was slow and sweet. Gob liked the feeling of Gary’s weight against his body, settled there. Gary seemed to like kissing a lot, and Gob found himself thinking he could get used to that if it always felt like _this_.

Suddenly there was a noise at the door, and then a pounding. “Hey, why is this door locked?”

“Oh shit,” Gob said, jumping up. “Where’s my belt?”

“Here it is,” Gary said, handing it to him as he fumbled with his own pants. They re-tucked their shirts and Gob ran his fingers through Gary’s hair to try to make it look less mussed.

“Thanks for helping me film,” Gob said loudly as he unlocked the door. There were four people standing outside it, one holding a large key ring full of keys. “Sorry, guys. Just finishing up my movie. Copy room is available now.”

“I’ll just work on editing this,” Gary said, grabbing the camera as he brushed past Gob and back towards his desk.

“You’re the best, Gary,” Gob called behind him. The four Bluth employees were still standing outside the room, staring at him. “What are you all looking at? Back to work with you!”

It wasn’t until Gob got to the bathroom to straighten up and replenish his lighter fluid pouch that he noticed the enormous hickey in the middle of his neck.

“Bisexual,” Gob muttered with a chuckle, adjusting his collar in an attempt to hide it. “Nice try, Gary.”


End file.
